


无独有偶

by rey_2017



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_2017/pseuds/rey_2017
Summary: 成年人恋爱故事。旧情复燃主题。其他没想好。想到哪写到哪，写到哪更新到哪，不要期待【。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸村精市/不二周助
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1.

阳光明媚的春日。  
东京。

今天不是周末，街上的人潮相对克制，却也着实不少，毕竟是东京嘛。  
从六本木的地铁口出来，不二混入熙熙攘攘的人流。他今天穿了一身休闲套装，鼻梁上架着墨镜，松散的发尾在脑后绑成一小束，帆布包斜背在身后，低调地跟着人群往美术馆的方向走。  
不二是一名摄影师，拍艺术作品，也偶尔接商业活动。野外采风穿过冲锋衣，棚拍穿过宽松舒适的运动衫，户外跟拍穿过西装，却很少像今天这样穿休闲套装，倒有些不习惯。

美术馆离得不远，不二闲庭信步，很快进了大门，找到人工服务处，出示工作证交换票根，领取导览后入了场。

本季最大的特展是主题为“Love & Peace”的联合艺术展，展出作品涵盖多个领域，来自多位艺术家，有摄影作品，也有绘画，雕塑，雕刻和陶艺作品，不二有幸参与其中，成为其中一位创作者，不过并非主角，主办方发来了工作证，却也没强制他参与宣传演讲活动。

乐得轻松的不二自然也不想引起注意，大概谁都不会想到天才本人会乔装成一般人亲自来看展吧。

导览的音乐和解说伴随着看展的脚步娓娓道来，将观者带入梦境。不二慢慢地顺着展区往前走，逐渐沉浸在展览的氛围中。

转过两个展区后，进入了摄影作品区，四散的展台变成了一圈高墙，或大或小的相框裱着对应大小的作品，按主题和解说的顺序悬挂在不同的地方，灯光也变得明亮起来。不二走到自己的作品面前，仔细检查了一下作品下方的简短解读，确认无误之后，又走远了一些观看。

人们在那张照片面前走过，偶尔停留，少有评论，不二站着观察了一会儿，在被人注意之前，再次挪动脚步。

导览重新开始发声，绘画展区紧邻摄影区，相较于摄影区柔和明亮的整体灯光，绘画区则换了一个风格，一幅幅不同的画面配合光影营造柔软暧昧的气氛，仿佛拉开了盛宴的帷幕。不二顺着展区的路线移动，转过一个弯后，一副小型油画出现在他面前，群青色的山峦，青色的在风中狂舞的树丛，树叶的间隙流露出远处砖红色的屋顶和细碎的白色天空，画面饱满生动，富于张力，仿佛自由肆意的风声带着强烈的气旋和泥土的气息，冲面而来。

不二赞赏地看了看画，随即怔住了，那副画的右下角阴影里署了一个熟悉的字母，他不敢相信地将视线移到画框下方的简介，几乎是同时，导览里传来温柔地女声：“这幅作品是新锐抽象画作家，插画家幸村精市的新作，该作以……”

幸村精市。

……

仿佛停了半拍的心跳很快回到正轨，复杂的心绪却将不二带入回忆之中。

自从高中分手之后，他和幸村迈入了不同的人生，也渐渐没有了交集。毕业后他从事摄影工作，幸村则做了插画家，私下未有联系，职场上也从未共事过，甚至这消息还是网球部众人聚会的时候，乾透露的。他听说本次大型特展邀请了各界年轻的艺术家参加，却未意料到幸村自然而然地也被算在其中。

果然还是圈子太小啊。他暗暗感叹了一声，正打算转身离开，忘记这件事，却没注意到导览已经介绍完了幸村的作品，解说的女声话题一转，说起本次展览特意邀请音乐家为这一专题的作品作了一首主题歌，并收录在语音导览中，用作一个展区的结尾。“让我们有请幸村为我们演唱。”她说。

不二听得一愣，下意识要按暂停，却慢了一步。

音乐的前奏已经响起，是埋在久远的记忆里的微微沙哑的音色，仿佛动人心弦的轻风，又如早春山间的阵雨，席卷了他的记忆。

……

半举起的手垂下了，他站在两个展区的交接处，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

注：文中所描述的绘画作品有参考。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

提及少年时代的记忆，总少不了炽热的夏天，被阳光烤得火辣辣的网球场，激动人心的比赛，还有围观人群的加油呐喊。

东京都大赛决赛日，青学和六角的比赛刚刚结束，获胜队需要留下来参与稍后的颁奖仪式，青学众人从场地里退出来，往集合的方向走。

“咦，那是……？”动态视力优异的菊丸突然出声说。

冰帝的复活赛尚未结束，穿着冰帝校服和网球队训练服的人群挤成一堆，把他们的球场围得水泄不通，“是说冰帝的比赛吗，英二前辈？”桃城接话道。

“不是啦阿桃，你看那边！”菊丸指向人墙外的高处，一队身着显眼的黄色队服的选手站在高处围观冰帝的比赛，每个人都好好地背着网球包，为首的那位戴着黑色的棒球帽，双手抱臂，神情严肃。

“是立海。”手冢往菊丸指的方向望了一眼，肯定道。

“咦，手冢，你不会是认识他们吧？”难得手冢主动接话，不二随口问道。

“立海大附中，”回答这句话的是乾，“网球实力超强的常胜校，截至去年为止已实现全国大赛二连冠，那个戴黑色帽子的是他们的副部长真田，与手冢家是世交，至于他们为什么出现在这里……收集对手情报的概率，99%。”

“唉？！”资料狂人的信息量过大，大家都顿了几秒，手冢没说话，显然是默认了。“既然是世家……需要去打个招呼吗，手冢？”不二问。

“不用。”手冢简短回应，“走吧。”

“等等，”海堂问，“为什么是副部长……他们部长怎么不来？”

“难道是学冰帝，只派出部分正选吗？”河村插嘴道。

“不，”乾翻了翻笔记，“立海的部长幸村精市，据说十分喜欢亲力亲为，他们网球部通常都是团体行动。不过听说最近好像是身体不好，住院了。”

“据说神奈川的县立大赛也没有参加。”乾补充道。

“唉？！”众人又是一阵吃惊。“这么严重？”越前问，“那关东大赛他会参加吗？”

“关于幸村的病，没有数据，好像是什么疑难杂症……？不过据说前段时间转院到东京了。”资料狂人也摇头，“关东大赛立海大附中肯定会参加，只是幸村是否会出场，还不好说。”

闻言，少年脸上闪过一丝轻微的失望。不一会儿，远处的真田带着队员默默离场，复活赛也结束了。

六角中已经聚集在集合的场地上，佐伯看见他们过来，远远地朝不二挥了挥手。

……

都大赛过后不久的一个周日，不二顺着乾提供的病院信息去探望幸村。

……多少还是有点在意的，尤其是网球部组织观看了去年全国大赛的录像之后。

不甚清晰的录像带，画面中穿着黄黑条纹队服的青年跳跃挥拍，精湛的技巧，坚定的神色，以及那在黄色小球一来一往的跳动中，始终不变的自信和强大，一瞬间让隔着屏幕的观众都失语。

在球场上，这个人是独一无二的王者，强势，霸道，而且精准。

“……这也太强了吧……”菊丸难以置信地倒吸了一口气。

不二沉默地盯着屏幕，视线胶着在那个身影上。幸村的网球，这份精神力和执着，是天才也无法达到的境界。

却是让人光是默默看着就眼热的殊途。

如果这个人以后都无法打网球了，大概会是一种难以释怀的遗憾吧，不仅是对他本人，也对他的对手和观众。

抱着这样的心态，天才挑了一个周末，准备亲身去会会这位传说中的立海部长，幸村精市。

东京综合病院建在距离市中心不远的坡地上，不二顺着弯道向上走，路过一家花店，他进去转了转，很快速地买了花，想了想，又买了另一样东西。

周日上午的病院，门诊例行休息，只剩探病的人颇有方向地赶往各自要去的病室。不二提着花，在问询处登记后，按照护士的指引，往幸村的单人病房走去。

不同于大厅的热闹，那一层楼静悄悄的，不二默默地走到病史的推拉门前，透过门上的玻璃向内看，他来的刚巧，幸村醒着，却是背向门坐在床沿上。

他敲了敲门。

“请进。”对方没有回头。

病室的门被缓缓拉开，不二刚想说话，就听对方调侃一句，“你今天倒是来得早嘛……”，说着站起转过身来。

“！”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

不二也怔住了。眼前的幸村和录像带上的不太一样。

比起去年的全国大赛，幸村长高了许多，身体反而显得瘦削了一点，浅绿色的病号服穿在他身上，衬得皮肤白皙，神态却比录像中柔和许多。

王者和网球场上的模样相距甚远。

“你是……”对方看着他皱了皱眉，仿佛在思索，“啊！青学的……不二君？”

“唉？幸村君认识我吗？”天才睁眼。

“啊，抱歉，吓到你了吧。”幸村笑起来，“虽然没见过面，录像带之流还是研究过的，青学的天才不二嘛，听说今年的你们很强呢。请进。”

“冒昧打扰了。”当面被这样的人叫天才，不二难掩赧颜，“幸村君在病院也研究录像带吗？”

“嗯，毕竟网球部的部活还是要进行下去的。请坐那边吧。”幸村指了一下靠窗的床沿旁的椅子。

“听说立海大附中没有教练？训练菜单都是学生自己定的吗？”不二做了个道谢的手势，坐下来。

“是啊，原则上还是会和个人商量，弦一郎，啊就是真田，也会帮忙，不过拍板的是我。”幸村肯定道。

“真是厉害啊。”

“不二君高中要不要转学来立海？”幸村坐回床沿，与不二面对面，笑眯眯地提议道。

“噗，”不二笑出声来，“看来幸村君和立海的各位是已经确定要直升高中了。”

“这是当然的。”幸村点头。

“……不过真是太好了，幸村君看起来很有精神。”不二仔细看了看对方的面容。

“啊啦，不二君是在担心我吗？”幸村依然保持着一贯的笑容。

“是啊，大家都是这么想，尤其是看了那一场比赛之后。”天才露出认真的神情。

“果然你们也在研究录像带啊。”幸村挑眉。

“嗯，那真是一场精彩的比赛啊。”

“……谢谢。”顿了一下，幸村轻声说。

气氛有一点微妙。

“对了，”不二转换话题，从随身的纸袋里小心地取出了一个插着鲜花的花瓶。“探病的花束……”他说，有些不好意思，“抱歉，听说幸村君喜欢矢车菊，我就自作主张买了这个。”

不二捧着花瓶递过来，鹅黄色的瓷花瓶造型圆润古典，优美的瓷面装饰着磨砂的菱形十字花样，瓶中插着蓝色矢车菊和粉色波斯菊的混合花束，正生机勃勃地怒放着，鲜妍可爱。

“！”幸村伸手接过花瓶，一瞬间，少年的眼里闪过惊喜的亮光，他的面孔反射在鹅黄色的花器上，露出一个真心实意的笑容。

“百合，雏菊，洋桔梗，康乃馨，洋牡丹，紫罗兰……”幸村喃喃地报出一个又一个花名，“哎呀，原来我已经住这么久了吗？”

“……谢谢。”他说，从花上移开视线，看着不二，眼眸中熠熠生辉，“我很喜欢。”

被那眼神震撼，不二没有说话，只是笑容加深了些。

“不二君的花器配的也很出色呀。”幸村站起来，去水槽边接水。为了避免走动间泼洒，花瓶中并没有水。

“毕竟矢车菊不是平常的探病花束，”不二跟着幸村走到水槽边，“所以我想你这里大概会缺一个搭配的花瓶，买花的时候碰巧看到这个就买了。”

“确实呀，太周到了，不二。”幸村说。他小心地从瓶中取出花束，放入清水，再把花放回去，调整了一下花枝，摆到了房间斜对角的台面上，一睁眼就能看到的位置。

“呵呵，原来一束花就能收买幸村君吗？”听到对方突然改变称呼，不二顺势调侃道。

“唔……说得也是呐，”幸村仰起头装作认真思考的样子，“……应该可以吧，嗯。”他说着点点头，看向不二“难道不二不愿意吗？”

“怎么会，幸村。”

两人重新落座，接着聊下去。

“刚才开门的时候，幸村好像在等人的样子？是立海网球部的人吗？”不二问。

“立海虽然严格，还不至于连周日都要活动呐。”幸村摇头，“其实……是我妹妹。”

“啊。”

“我虽然转院到东京，家人都还住在神奈川，平日里也比较忙，所以经常周末见面。平日的话反而弦一郎一周会来两次左右吧，有时候也会有网球部的其他人跟着来。”

“看来立海网球部的大家感情真是很好啊。”不二微笑道。

“是这样，不过也是一群很闹腾的家伙呐。”

……

两人志趣相投，不知不觉就聊了很久。看看时间，不二起身告辞。

幸村和他道别。“谢谢你，和你聊天很愉快，不二。”

“幸村……”不二冰蓝色的眼眸中闪过一点复杂的神色，随机又微笑起来“下次见面的时候，送你一盆我养的仙人球吧。”

“一言为定。”

走出东京综合病院，天色转阴，骤雨突降，不二拿出折叠伞，最后回头看了一眼住院部的楼，一点一滴的雨珠敲打着幸村的病室的外窗，发出单调的声响。

不二离开了。

TBC

本次依然是回忆章。

补一点说明：  
1\. 关于敬语。初次见面或者不熟的人，即使同辈也说敬语，实际说起来可能多用san，这里统一用君表示。熟悉之后可能去掉敬语，直接喊名字的情况非常少见。  
2\. 关于各种语气词。听王子们说话的时候发现，不二真的很爱说各种语气词……甚至句句带语气词开头……幸村说长句子的时候不太会在中间夹语气词，不过还是会用语气词开头。本章这种说话模式之后还会尽量沿用。  
3\. 幸村报出的那些花名是常见的花束花材。矢车菊和波斯菊不太常见于花束，可能有盆栽吧。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

不二看完展出来，顺便逛了一下纪念品区域。

联展的作品丰富，连带纪念品的花样也多起来，热热闹闹地占满了纪念品店的大部分区域，剩下一个边角留给博物馆自创的纪念品。他随着人群边挤边逛，拿了喜欢的作品的帆布包，转头就看到本次展览的纪念CD。

就如幸村为绘画区演唱的那首歌一样，本次六个展区，每个展区都采用一首歌结尾，主办甚至推出了专门的纪念盘收录这些歌，不二盯着那试听的耳机看了两眼，还是放弃了，转身拿着帆布包去结账。

……嘛，过去的就让它过去吧。

转眼又过了两个月。不二在家里处理相片，手机突然响起来。

“喂？”

“打扰了，是不二老师吗？”是不熟悉的女声。

“我是。”不二回答。

“您好，这里是久川出版企划部的佐野。”

“啊。”

“之前麻烦您参展的那个love & peace展上周已经圆满结束了，主办方为所有参展人准备了展览的纪念图册和CD，您如果方便可以选择来编辑部自取，或者我们也可以通过邮寄的方式寄送给您，您意下如何呢？”对方礼貌地询问道。

“那个啊，下周二我会去出版社，那时候取可以么？”

“没问题。辛苦您了。”

放下手机，想想展览上犹豫不决没有购入的CD……意外地被强买强卖了啊，不二无奈地笑了笑，重新投入工作中。

周二很快就到了。

“叮——”电梯一到五楼，打开门就听见一阵喧闹，有职员接打电话的声音，还有小组会议的讨论声。不二愣了一下，下了电梯，顺着走廊向前走。除了前台和部分会议室之外，久川出版社的办公区域通常按部门分成不同的大区，各大区按规模占据不同的楼层，大区内部则使用磨砂玻璃作区分，间隔成不同的版块。不二常去的影集编辑部在二楼，这还是第一次来五楼的企划部，比起编辑部真是热闹多了。他顺着走廊在不同的小办公室间张望，视线扫过门牌。

啊，是这间。脚步停在一间小型会客室的门前，从玻璃看起来里面好像有客人？不二确认了一下时间，伸手正准备敲门，突然一阵爽朗的笑声从关闭的房门传出来。

“！”他一震，但显然来不及了，敲门的手不自觉落在门扉上，一响之后，很快听到同一个声音说，“请进。”

……听闻此声，不二下意识退了一步，考虑要不要干脆避开，却已经晚了。

与此同时。

“……唉呀抱歉抱歉，一不小心聊太久了，打扰你们工作了吧……”幸村一边对工作人员说一边去开门，“请进……”

会客室的门突然打开了，久违的人出现在不二的面前。

幸村精市。

眼前的人身着轻便的休闲西装，样貌还是熟悉的，身形气质却已和少年时不太相同。多年不见，他的强势和锋芒变得更加隐晦，人也看起来成熟了许多，面上适才谈笑的笑意似是还未淡去，以至于他开门的时候看起来还是笑着的。

虽然前段时间阴错阳差听过声音，真人的视觉冲击还是十分明显，不二仓促之间竟然没找到合适的措辞。

“……周……啊，原来是不二君。”两厢对视，幸村明显也吃了一惊，他愣了一秒，很快侧过身让不二进来。不二进了会议室，尚未来及开口说什么，负责人佐野已经站了起来。

“不好意思让您久等了，请这边坐。”她领着不二向沙发走去。

在会客区的沙发上，佐野向不二转达了主办方的谢意之后，将纪念品交给他。两人说话间，一杯绿茶放在不二面前，他一抬头，发现幸村居然还没走，不仅没走，还喧宾夺主地给他倒了茶。

“啊，麻烦您了，实在是失礼。”佐野惊讶地顿住了，很快便掩饰了过去，连忙跟幸村道歉，幸村摆手，示意她不用在意。佐野也就没再说下去。

嗯？看起来幸村和企划部很熟的样子。不二看着这一幕，一个轻飘飘的想法划过脑海，随即又赶紧拉回工作状态。

……

聊到差不多了，不二起身告辞。

“那我也走吧。”幸村抓起西装外套，跟着起身，“不用送了，下周再见啦。” 向佐野简单打了招呼，两人出了办公室，一前一后地往电梯的方向走，不二没说话，幸村一时也没有开口，沉默着上了电梯。

不算宽广的空间里，不二面对按键站着，幸村站在他的斜后方，靠近电梯壁，电子屏上的楼层数一点一点下降，不二终于忍不住转过身去，露出一个职业笑容，“幸村君特意等我，请问是有什么事么？”

“只是像刚才一样，想请不二君喝杯茶罢了。”幸村回以微笑。

“叮——”一楼到了，电梯门缓缓打开。

不二看了看手表，慢慢地吐出一口气，面无表情地重新按了二楼，和关门键。

“……那就恭敬不如从命了。”

TBC


End file.
